narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seikōki no Chikara
Origin & Information A power known to the Master monks of In'ei Temple that produces an incredibly potent form of chakra. It is thought to be unparalleled in strength by anything accessible to the world of men, to be beyond the limit of human potential, and is said to be divine in nature. Seikoki chakra was perfected by Hozoin In'ei, the first Grand Master of the temple. It is derived from the Gift of the Hermit Group power. Using the mechanics of that form of chakra, the user's spiritual and physical energy is taken to the absolute zenith. It is chakra refined and concentrated to the pinnacle of intensity and power, equivalent to the Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release techniques in terms of its versatility and effectiveness in accomplishing tasks outside the realm of normal ninjutsu, though using Seikoki no Chikara is not quite synonymous with using a nature release. When kneading this chakra, a aura of power will surround the user for a time that has incredible defensive properties. It is an ultimate chakra, and will not be simply overcome by other forms of energy, being on par with the strongest of forces or abilities. When meeting another energy, physical, metaphysical, or simply chakra of an intensity on the same level, the energies will either mutually cancel or cause mutual annihilation. Kneading this chakra replaces all chakra in the user's body with a stronger version, assimilating it to strengthen the Seikoki. This also occurs for foreign chakra entering, or near to the body, and as such merely kneading the chakra can counter enemy techniques that place foreign chakra in or around the user's body. This power, and the attendant form of technique that designates its use in jutsu, is occasionally referred to as Reikōjutsu. The use of this form of chakra in battle is generally referred to as Seikōki Sentō. Abilities It is a skill that grants the user access to incredibly powerful chakras which they can then use to empower their techniques and body far beyond the norm, in addition to producing versatile effects that would be impossible for regular chakra. In terms of its relation to other known forms of chakra and energy, the power of the chakra is equivalent to that of a Tailed Beast in quality, if not quantity. Thus even someone of low chakra capacity can become even more of a threat than one with gigantic, inhuman reserves. In some cases, the intensity of Seikouki may even exceed the level of the bijuu. Though it varies among users, access to this enhanced chakra allows the user to fight on equal or greater footing with overwhelmingly powerful techniques and physical states such as Eight Gates, Sage Mode, Rinnegan, Tailed Beast Chakra Mode users as well as Tailed Beasts themselves if they have the skill. The user is empowered to monstrous levels both physically and spiritually, translating into vastly increased scale, intensity, and power in every mode of combat. Seikoki does have a relationship to Natural Energy, though the use of this power cannot be called a Sage Mode for several reasons, nor is it exactly senjutsu. It is not even a psuedo-sage mode in the way that Juugo's Clan utilizes natural energy. As stated before, it most closely resembles the chakra of the tailed beasts. The chakra is highly resonant, and can adapt easily to other forms of energy, even the opponents chakra and act in sync with allied chakras, or act as a disruptive influence for the chakras of foes. As such, the resonant properties of this energy grant temporary wide-ranging (up to one mile) sensory abilities to even non-sensors. The chakra can be transmitted easily. This ability has many uses, dependent upon the user of the technique. Attempting to absorb this chakra without having undergone the Ritual of The Sanctified Path, will result in instant death, or unconsciousness with life threatening internal damage depending on how much chakra the enemy attempts to absorb. If affected by another energy, sealed within an object, or manipulated with fuuinjutsu that is of, or was created with inferior or equal power, the energy/object/seal will simply be destroyed. Use Anyone aspiring to gain the power of Seikoki must undergo specialized training at the temple concentrating on perfect chakra moulding. One must utterly master chakra moulding in order to avoid deadly consequences during the process. Only once a person can mould chakra with perfect efficiency, intensity, and at top speed will they even be allowed to undergo the process to gain the power. The power can only be achieved by undergoing a specialized ritual in which at least four others with this form of chakra combine their powers to initiate another into their ranks. It is said that this chakra was created for the first time when four adept users of the Gift of the Hermit Group power participated in the ritual with Hozoin In'ei at the center of a unique fuuinjutsu array developed by In'ei himself. Protected in a sealed chamber, he meditated, absorbed their energy, and carefully molded his chakra for seven full days without rest or sustenance. After the arduous ritual was completed, Hozoin was able to use the Seikoki no Chikara at will upon concentration. It is the final achievement and is only done for those whom have proven themselves ready, due to the fact that it is quite lethal to any who are unprepared for the trial. Once gained, any technique can be empowered with this ability. Only the Grand Master of In'ei Temple knows the secret of the arcane and unique jutsu shiki that allows this to occur, but the technique works in a very similar, if less barbaric, manner to the Four Black Fogs Formation. Each user of this power has different uses for it, and its effects are so varied that it would be impossible to list them all. Drawback This form of chakra, once successfully kneaded, is used up should the user perform just one jutsu (very experienced users can use up to five at greatly reduced power). For the unique kumite employed by the monks, this does not apply. The jutsu will often be of unheard of magnitude or strength, but the user will no longer be in an enhanced state once it is finished. They will then be required to create the chakra anew unless some sort of strategy is used to negate this "power down" effect. In addition, because it takes a toll on the user's un-enhanced chakra reserves, under normal circumstances even extremely skilled ninja can only create this chakra approximately two times (but no more than three) in battle. To create this chakra more times would be possible only for those possessed of inhuman reserves of chakra. Otherwise, after up to three uses, users will be nearly completely exhausted/out of chakra. However, methods exist to mitigate this draw back, extending the uses and therefore number of reikōjutsu the user can perform. This however takes both incredible skill and a sort-of natural genius in the area. When kneading the chakra unaided, the user must remain stationary for a very small period of time, producing an opening for a skilled opponent, though at times this can be counteracted with barrier ninjutsu or worked around using other methods. For instance, though incredibly powerful, with sufficiently advanced techniques the chakra can be stored if the user is skilled in such things. This can also allow them to use a greater number of reikojutsu, exceeding the limit of three techniques. The human body is not made to handle such intense power for long, and so if the user kneads the chakra and simply keeps it within in order to increase their physical capabilities alone, it would only be for one minute (up to five minutes with dedicated training) and will result in detrimental side effects due to the massive compression of a large static power unless preventative steps are taken to siphon off or otherwise control the excess energy to avoid internal damage. After the time limit has elapsed (if no jutsu were performed) the chakra will break down back in to normal chakra, and the user will be left in a very weakened state, similarly to the weakness of Steaming Danger Tyranny. Kneading the chakra once again can alleviate the symptoms temporarily, but they will be compounded once the chakra breaks down at the end of the interval period. The physical weakness and deterioration will not occur if the user uses reikōjutsu to expel the chakra beforehand. This being said, while the one minute to five minute limit is what is natural, should other methods be used to control the power outside of simple chakra control, the effects of this state can be extended. The unaided/un-enhanced human body is capable of Seikōki Sentō without using techniques to expel the chakra for up to fifteen minutes (three five-minute intervals) before complete exhaustion occurs. If used to this extent, the damage to the body grows severe, and is even more incapacitating than the after-effects of opening the seventh gate. Category:Reikōjutsu Category:Jutsu Inspiration *The idea for this type of chakra comes from the YuYu Hakusho character Shinobu Sensui's Sacred Energy (聖光気, Sei Kō Ki, literally translated as Saint Light Energy). Category:Reikōjutsu Category:Jutsu